Black Entity
I’ve been playing ROBLOX for a while now, almost four years. I’ve already met my fair share of hackers and such, but none of them have been as bad as this one. It started when I was playing “Adopt And Raise a Cute Kid”. I was dressed up as one of those “ODER Police” people, and I had been jumping around at those players that acted like a couple or family. Everything was fine, and I was having fun, but then a player began.. following me, in a sense. Wherever I went, he peeked at me from behind houses, became the babies in the cradles when I confronted families, all with the default ROBLOX smile on his face. He wore a ROBLOX visor, and had a peach colored head and yellow limbs, with a torso that had a t-shirt. Unfortunately, I never got close enough to really see what it was. Suddenly, the whole game's background went black. All the players in the server panicked, most of them being little kids who had never seen an exploit before. They kept screaming that they “couldn’t leave the game” and that the “exit button had disappeared”. Sure enough, the place where the button usually was in the top right corner was gone. I opened up the menu to leave through there, but the button was also gone. One player seemed startled and terrified, so terrified that they began yelling at everyone to get inside a building or run into the water, then crouch to the bottom. They kept saying that we had to make ourselves as non-existent as possible. I did, moving to the deepest area in the pool and staying there. Suddenly, my desktop began to shake. No, like, literally shake, as if something was coming. Struggling to hold my screen still, I saw a large black entity with a long mouth and curling hands make its way towards the players, who had gathered near the spawn point. One by one, players began to disappear as it touched them. But it stopped at the pool. A couple of players, I included, had managed to blend with the pool, where we could not be noticed. Some players panicked and ran out of the water, where it caught them, but some players stood completely still. Slowly, but surely, one of them began guiding us deeper into the pool, where it surely could not be aware of our presence. There, a small hole was located, with a top that could open and close easily. Eventually, we must have made some noise, because the entity snapped its eyes to us. I panicked. I began moving deeper into the tunnel, trying to stay away from it. One player, stylishgrildog1348, began moving towards the entity. I refused to. That’s when I was exited from the game. I remembered seeing stylishgrildog1348 with lots of limited and items, but when I searched for her account, it was as if she had just created her account. Since then, I haven’t visited that game ever again. Category:Marked for Review